Revenge
by Ben Kitsune
Summary: So sorry about the wait! Now, with two new chapters and introducing a new character!
1. ARGH! Reminiscent of the Bad Old Days

Revenge  
by Benjamin T. Kitsune  
  
I slammed the door into my room with extreme anger and frustration. Snarling, I leaped onto my bed and laid there, trying to recollect my thoughts and actions of the past few minutes.   
  
My name is Trevor, and I am sixteen. For six years I have yearned to go on a Pokemon journey, and for six years I have been denied my utmost desire. My parents simply will not let me. They claim that Pokemon are "too dangerous" and that I would be hurt, that I couldn't take care of myself, despite the fact I took a three-week survival course at camp and passed with flying colors.   
  
What I believe is really the clincher, though, is that both of my parents are not just Pokemon trainers themselves, they're Gym Leaders. Why two Gym Leaders would ban their own son from training Pokemon will baffle me for my entire life. I will probably never understand, even if it were explained to me in excruciating detail.  
  
What I do understand, though, is that I was very angry. I had awaited my entire life for my tenth birthday, the very day I could get my very first Pokemon, the day I could begin my training! However, that day came, and my parents profoundly refused to let me go to the lab. I couldn't believe that my dreams were being shattered one by one…I kept persisting, every day afterwards, until, one fateful day my parents forbade me from being around Pokemon. I was not to ever go to the lab, or to the Pokemon Center under any circumstance. My parents even refused to let me see the Pokemon they were training at the Gym, where they also forbade me to enter….  
  
I used to be so close with my parents. After that incident, we started drifting apart. We don't do anything anymore. The only thing we ever do is eat at the kitchen table, and every night is always filled with a tension so thick that even a Japanese katana could never dream of cutting through. I hate them both. I hate them with every single fiber of my being I hate them!  
  
Every single day I am forced to live a boring routine life. And here are my parents, they're all so hopeful for me, always telling me to do something with my life, take control of my dreams and make them come true, that they'll always be there for me, no matter what…..They're so damn hypocritical they're blind to what they're doing to me. They aren't supporting me! They're killing me! They want me to suffer! How DARE them!? HOW DARE THEM!? How DARE they tell me to follow my dreams, and then deny me the dream I so fervently wish to follow!? Why is it that every time I tell them this they always snap back at me to "mind my manners" and to "shut my trap" and to "don't talk back to them"!? EVERY SINGLE TIME!!  
  
My parents always said that as long as I lived in this house, I was to live by their rules, and to obey every last one, no ifs, ands, buts, or ors.  
  
Well, you know what, guys?  
  
I'm outta here. You have pushed me TOO far. You have crossed the line, and you have officially passed the point of no return. I will never forgive them for their injustices…..and I will make them pay. I will make them pay for every mistake they made, for every injustice they caused, for every pound of pain they inflicted.  
  
I am going to run away. I am going to the lab, and I am going to get a Pokemon, no matter what my parents say. I am going to get a Pokemon, and start my journey.  
  
I guess I really will follow my dreams after all. And on the way, I will get back at my parents in every way they got me. And I will make them suffer. I will hurt them they way they hurt me, only worse.  
  
I will have my revenge……  
TO BE CONTINUED....... 


	2. One Messed Up Place or A Brief History L...

Chapter 2- One Messed Up Place or A Brief History Lesson.  
  
Disclamer: Yeah, yeah, I forgot, but I don't own Pokemon, ~K~? HOWEVER, I do own Victor, his parents, and the entire region of Vohkani, including it's gyms, Leaders, and populace.  
  
NOTE: I just want to say is that while I would like to get into the action, I think it would be a better idea to explain just where exactly Victor came from, and how they do things there. Hence, the title of the chapter. I'll get the action started next chapter. For now, enjoy!  
  
S. NOTE: Oh, by the way, can anyone take a wild guess at what at the cities and towns named here on out will be named after? Submit your answer in a review, or e-mail me at ben_kitsune@yahoo.com!  
  
I quickly packed most of my personal belongings, such as all of my cash, quite a bit of my clothes, some books, and my Game Boys, my Pokemon games, and my lucky deck of Pokemon Cards. I never really knew why I had them, I never played the game since by the time I had complied my deck the card game's popularity went down the toilet. Anyhoo I kept them with me as a good luck charm. I guess it's not a very good good luck charm, it hasn't given me any luck whatsoever.....ah, well, I guess I'm just a pack rat.  
  
I never was able to get rid of anything I kept, even though my parents kept shouting at me to clean my room and throw away most of the stuff they called "utter crap". I only wish I was able to take it all with me, but, knowing them, they'd probably throw out half my belongings and rent out my room or something. Not that I care. I'm not coming back.  
  
Oh, wait, scratch that. I am coming back. Only to rough 'em up and get the Badge I need to conquer the League. I dream of beating the League one day, but my parents always kept repressing me....once I learned that being the League Champion gave you truckloads of power, political and otherwise, I eventually extended that dream to not only becoming League Champion, but stripping my parents of their Trainer status and closing down thier Gym.   
  
However, I'm so mad at them I'll probably just screw getting the Badge from them and just destroy the Gym altogether.....and THEN become Leauge Champion and strip them of their status.....I wonder though if that may be going to far......NAH.....  
  
It's just, to this day, I cannot comprehend just how utterly STUPID my parents could be! Well, they're not stupid, but they sure act like it. I can't say I blame them however. We're all Vokhanians, residents of the Vohkani Region, and we have an outrageously dumb past.  
  
What's that? You've never heard of the Vohkani Region? Well, it seems like it, by the look on your face. Anyhoo, let me explain. You're familar with the main regions of Kanto and Johto, right? Well, it's not just them. There is a major region in all four compass directions.  
  
For example, Kanto is the mainland off to east. Johto borderlines it and expands outward to the west. Another region called Hoenn lies far off to the south. And finally, Vokhani, upwards to the north. Vohkani, believe it or not, may be considered an entire continent, as it's just as big as Jotho and Kanto put together. Each region has thier own profound history and natural culture as how it came together.  
  
Kanto was a series of tribes that came together to form a sort of republic. Johto was once an culutral mixture of many kingdoms before democracy was suggested. Hoenn was and, amazingly, always a sort of republic(albiet a very primitive one, but a republic nonetheless) right off the bat. Vokhani, I am ashamed to admit, came together through dumb luck.   
  
A legend of Vokhani is that at one point, very long ago, it was an anarchy. Then one day, all of a sudden, a powerful man wanting nothing of absolute rule suddenly took over the largest city in Vokhani with his Pokemon and a small bunch of followers at dawn, and proclaimed himself Emperor. However, the Emperor was incompetent to an unsettling degree, and altough he was strong, he was not a very brillant leader and was overthrown by the populace of the city at dusk. Now, now, I know, it seems like a whole bunch of hooplah. I'm quite skeptical about it myself.   
  
However, wheter the story remains true or not, it did establish a sense of need for a government. So, the people came together to think of one, and many ideas emerged. Some people wanted an empire, but others were offened at the idea of one person calling the shots. Some people wanted to decide amongst themselves what was good for the people, while others were happy of the carefree days where everybody minded their own buisness and got along just fine, and wanted to return to such a lifestyle.  
  
Well, as arguments piled up, people began accusations, and one thing led to another and pretty soon the entire region was engulfed in a civil war. Anarchy seemed to rule over, but that led to riots during the war and mass confusion throughout the whole ordeal. In the end, apparently democracy seemed to be the best idea out of the bunch, and a republic was formed as well. I'll never really know for sure, and I have an "A" in History....  
  
The site of the new republic was also the site in which the wannabe emeperor took over. In time it became the most important center of the Vokhani, as well as it's capital, besides the Pokemon League. Oddly enough, it never expanded past that of it's size when the emperor took over, and to this day still remains the size of a medium-sized town. This is the town of Periodio. Periodio Town is the main town where Professor Pine hands out one of six, as opposed to three, Pokemon. Since we're up further north, we have quite a bit of Pokemon from the Kanto and Johto regions, as well as quite a few unique ones ourselves.   
  
Also, there's one very dark and imposing island off of the mainland, a mysterious and forbidden island many, many miles off of the mainland to the west between the cities of Erbium and Thulium. Rumor has it that a particular group of both people and Pokemon were banished there some time ago, but not one knows why....or at least in my home city of Technetium.  
  
Which reminds me! I have to get out of here. Let's see.....double check everything....yep, everything's here! Now, all I gotta do now is head on out!  
  
My parents will rue the day they denied me my dreams!  
  
On to Periodio!!  
TO BE CONTINUED..... 


	3. Periodio, Here I Come!

Chapter 3- Periodio, Here I Come!  
  
NOTE: I am so sorry I haven't updated! However, school, as usual got in my way, and of course I got like five different projects I had to worry about...however, now that most of that confusions over, please let me make it up to you by writing the third chapter!  
  
Having finished packing my bags, I walked out of my room, looked left, looked right......Good. My parents weren't home yet, I didn't hear them downstairs. I walked down the stairs, and quickly scribbled a letter explaining why I wasn't home, and that I wouldn't be for the next....say, couple of years.  
  
After that I bolted out of the house, sprinted down the street, through the neighborhood. As I took my turns, I darted this way and that way, fleeing down streets and alleyways of Technetium City. I had to get to the lab!  
  
Unfortunately, the lab was only the place where a good friend of mine worked. Prof. Pine didn't work at the Technetium City Science Institute, commonly referred to as "the Lab" as you already may have guessed, but he WAS coming today to talk to the just as well known Prof. Maple. They could help me out!  
  
I bolted as fast as I could, and after a while, the lab came into view. I was in luck! Prof. Pine was just leaving. As I ran, I waved my right arm fervently above my head, shouting at the top of my lungs. My efforts must have succeeded, becuase right before he got into his car, he stopped to gaze over at me.  
  
"Yes, can I help you, young man?" He asked in a deep, baritone voice just as I came to a stop, out of breath and wheezing.  
  
"*gasp* Yes....*puff**gasp*....I'd....*gasp**cough**wheeze* I need your help...." I managed to choke out.  
  
"Whoa, there, take it easy! Catch your breath before you speak." The Professor told me.  
  
After catching my breath, I managed to squeeze out in detail my story to the Prof., who was just as shocked as I was to learn that my parents didn't let me go. He understood why they didn't let me go, what he didn't was why they did so so profously, and because they were Gym Leaders.  
  
"Well, my friend, I can certainly help you out! Let's get in the car and go back to Periodio Town. I can get you hooked up with a Trainer's License and your first Pokemon!" The Prof. smiled at me.  
  
"Thank you so much, Prof.!" I exclaimed happily. With that, I climbed into the car, and off we went! I'm finally going to start my journey! I'm finally going to live out my dreams!  
  
Well, how was it? Bear with me, I've had like a week off since I last updated, so if anything seems off please let me know in your review! I'm sorry if it seems short, the next one will be longer! (And more humorous! I can almost garuntee you'll love it!)  
  
I'm still waiting for anyone to guess what I'm naming my towns and cities after. Just to give you a hint, Kanto was named after colors, and Johto was named after plants. I have no idea what Hoenn's town and cities were named after, but give me your best shot on mine! Leave your answer in your review, or e-mail me at ben_kitsune@yahoo.com 


	4. What the?

Chapter 4- ......What the--!?  
  
Summary: As you may have noticed, my character's name is Trevor, but I started recently calling him "Victor" instead. You'll see why in this chapter...  
  
Prof. Pine and I finally reached his Pokemon Laboratory in Periodio. I was so excited, and I couldn't wait to grab my first Pokemon! I jumped out of the car, quite literally, and managed to make a fool of myself by completely forgetting the seat belt was still attached. In my anxiousness, I had SOMEHOW managed to flip myself upside down with my head sticking out of the door. I could clearly see the underside of the car, my right arm was twisted, my left arm was stuck, and I was still strapped to the seat! I don't quite understand how I did that, but they say truth is stranger than fiction.  
  
But speaking of strange, the way Prof. Pine had rescued me was even stranger, as he had to use his own brute strength, a screwdriver, a couple of bricks, some paper plates, Silly Putty, and his left shoe to get me out. It's a very long story, and a completely different one altogether. Plus, I'm not in the mood to explain it, so I'll leave it up to your own imagination.  
  
Anyhoo, getting back on track here, after getting me out from that (erhem) INTERESTING situation, we went inside. Prof. Pine told me to wait inside the waiting area, as he had another simple task to take care of first, before letting me choose my Pokemon. After a minute or two, the Professor called me in and there I saw a very pretty girl!  
  
She was very slender, around fifteen or sixteen. She was also very attractive, and....uh, er....developed, if you know what I mean. Very much so, at that. That, and alongside her long blue hair that had four bangs that stuck straight up into the sky, one spiked, one curled, one straight, and the last wavy, which was very unusual, in my opinion, she was otherwise a beautiful young woman.  
  
"Oh, hello! You must Trevor." She said to me, holding out her hand. "The Prof. here was just telling me about you. You have a very interesting past!"  
  
"Please....uhm...." I fumbled, realizing I did not know her name.  
  
"Celeste." She smiled at me.  
  
Slightly blushing, I continued. "Please....Celeste, call me Victor."  
  
"Victor?" She inquired, looking confused. "What's wrong with Trevor?"  
  
"Well," I began, "It reminds me of my past. Now, I'm not trying to run away from it or anything, but it's just that, my past was very terrible. As I'm sure the Prof. told you so, I wasn't exactly on very friendly terms with my parents."  
  
Celeste nodded. "Yeah, poor you."  
  
"Anyway," I continued, "my name of Trevor reminds me of the word tremor, which reminds me of the earth-shattering relationship I had with my parents. I hate my parents, and I want nothing to do with them!"  
  
Celeste smirked. "I see. So, you changed your name because that was the name your parents gave you. Since you loathe your parents and want nothing to do with them, so you abandonded that becuase it was the name your parents gave you! But, why Victor?"  
  
I smiled at this. She caught on quick. "Because it represents my dreams. I've always wanted to go out and see the world, to catch and train Pokemon, and to become a Pokemon Master! My parents hated that idea, and they tried their hardest to crush my hopes and dreams. My new name represents my victory in escaping that hell, as well as my visual of my victory when I truly exact my revenge!" I finished up extravagantly, throwing my arms up in the air for emphasis.  
  
With both the Prof. and Celeste blinking at me, I blushed slightly a gave a nervous grin..  
  
"Heh, and I've always liked the name anyway." I chuckled, scratching the back of my head.  
  
"That makes sense." Celeste said. "Well, anyway, about those Pokemon..."  
  
"Ah, yes!" The Prof. exclaimed, opening a case containing six PokeBalls. "Unlike Kanto and Johto, we provide six Pokemon to beginning trainers, instead of three. You may each choose only one Pokemon."  
  
The Prof. set the case down on a nearby table and let loose the containers holding the Pokemon. One by one, a Bulbasaur, a Chikorita, a Squirtle, a Totodile, a Cyndaquil, and a Charmander were released. Examining the Pokemon, I immediately chose my starter. I chose the Charmander, as I heard they evolved into fearsome Charizards, capable of causing immense damage, held terrifying power, and they were Fire-types. Fire was often refered to being compared to an immense passion or an extreme rage, both of which I held. Charmander was the perfect choice. The Charmander seemed to noticed I was paying extra attention to it, and it waddled up to me.  
  
As for Celeste, she also took a long gaze at the potential starters. Some of the Pokemon looked around, and then at us.  
  
I noticed the Totodile had taken a good long, hard stare at Celeste. It's eyes went wide, and it's nose started bleeding profusely. Shocked by this, Celeste took immediate action, picking up a nearby Kleenex box and wiping the Pokemon's nose. She even picked it up and cradled like a baby as she pressed a fresh tissue firmly to the Water Pokemon's nose to stop the bleeding.  
  
I was actually quite impressed. A lot of new trainers would have panicked. Espeacailly so here in Vokhani, where they also would have ran around aimlessly trying to think of what to do while the Prof. would be panicked on trying to get the trainer to calm down and ignoring the afflicted Pokemon altogether.  
  
Celeste placed the Pokemon on the table, the bleeding stopped.  
  
"There, now. All better!" She cooed. "Aren't you a cute little Pokemon!" The Totodile began to blush, it's face going from deep blue to dark red almost instantaneously.  
  
"Awww, you're blushing!" Celeste squealed. "How adorable!" She whisked the Pokemon up into her arms and span it around, before facing Prof. Pine. "I would love to have this Pokemon as my starter!"  
  
"Well, it's settled. Totodile is yours." Prof. Pine said, before turning to me. "And have you chosen yet, Trev--er, Victor?"  
  
"Yes, I have." I calmy said, as I kneeled down to Charmander's level, I stared into it's large blue eyes. "This Charmander is perfect." I breathed. "I would be honored to have it as my partner." Charmander seemed to be incredibly happy I had chosen it.  
  
"Then there you go. Charmander is your new Pokemon." Prof. Pine stated.  
  
I couldn't believe it. I had a Pokemon! I finally had a Pokemon I could claim as my very own......no, that wasn't right. A Pokemon wasn't someone's property. It just didn't seem right to me....for some odd reason....maybe...I shook my head. I didn't care, at long last now I could start my journey!  
  
"Hey, Victor!" Celested called to me. "If you don't mind, could I accompany you on your journey?"  
  
"Sure, I would love it." I said, grinning. Now I have a travel companion, too! A very beautiful and very smart one, too. I still grinned, considering at how my new friend was very skilled in her ability to asses and understand a situation. As I watched her play with her new Totodile and begin to tickle it in the stomach, I thought that Celeste would prove to break the general assumption that all Vokhanians could be idiots.   
  
Totodile, being tickled, obviously began to laugh profoundly at this. Suddenly, Celeste stopped hearing Totodile's laugh. She tightened up and seemed alarmed about something.  
  
"Celeste? What's wrong? Is something the matt--" Prof. Pine began to ask, when,  
  
"AIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!" Celeste shirked. "My Pokemon is DROWNING!!"   
  
"What the--!?" the Prof. and I exclamied.  
  
"Oh, what can I do WhatcanIdoWHATCANIDO!!? SOMEBODY SAVE MY POOR TOTODILE!!" Celeste screamed as she ran around the lab, flailing her arms around. This, of course, got the Professor panicked as he too began to run around to attempt and calm her down.  
  
Sighing, wondering just how the heck a WATER Pokemon on DRY LAND would be DROWNING, I pondered that I could be wrong about my earlier prediction. I gazed at my new Pokemon partner.  
  
"Well, buddy, looks like we got ourselves an interesting adventure ahead of us....."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...... 


End file.
